1. Field
This invention relates to a charging station system for personal electronic devices, including personal entertainment and computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. More particularly, this invention relates to a charging port is adaptable to multiple electronic devices so as to best utilize the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system to provide power from a supply of limited power is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,445, to Jouper et al., that is titled “Load Distribution and Management System.” Such a system may be used to provide power to passengers on an aircraft to enable extended time use of personal entertainment devices and personal computing devices on long flights. A voltage supply device disclosing an outlet for use in an aircraft cabin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,016, to Starke et al., that is titled “Voltage Supply Apparatus.” Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,754,445 and 6,016,016 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Many personal entertainment devices, phones and personal computing devices receive power through a USB (universal serial bus). However, devices utilizing USB connectors as power connectors for charging often possess different charging requirements, such as current and charging scheme requirements. For example, the maximum currents for iPADs, iPHONEs and Samsung Galaxy phones are 2.1, 1 and 1.8 Amps, respectively. Previously, a traveler who is carrying one or more of a number of popular electronic devices and who locates a charging port may nonetheless find that the located port does not support the current or charge mechanism required for one or more of their particular devices. To accommodate newer devices in an ever changing world, the system disclosed herein is adaptable to many different devices to reduce the number of traveler complaints and gain best utilization of the system